Barney
Barney & Friends Picture This! part 3 (Drewit1!) Barney & Friends Picture This! part 3 *Barney: AH-CHOO! Suddenly Andrew was sad he'd sneezed so hard all the flowers he was holding in his trunk were blown away into the sky. *Julie; Aw what happened then? *Barney: Well Andrew went home and told his mother what had happened. She just smiled and looked up into the sky. *Michael: What did they see? *Barney: Up above them was a beautiful rainbow. It had all the colors of the flowers that Andrew had blown into the sky when he sneezed! His mother loved that rainbow, so every time you see a rainbow you'll know that somewhere a baby elephant was carrying flowers home to his mother and accidentally sneezed them all into the sky. *(Kids laughing) Barney. *Michael: I like that silly book *Julie: It's fun to be silly isn't it Barney? *Barney: It sure is Julie, why we can be silly from our heads right down to our toes. *Tosha: That's right would you like me to show you how to make some silly teen tiny toes? *Michael: How teeny tiny? *Tosha: Really itsy bitsy small. I'll make baby footprints. *Barney: Baby footprints? *(Tosha takes red paint and makes feet with her fist) *Barney: Oh I see. *(Tosha dips her finger into the red paint and makes little dots on the feet) *Barney: Oh toes oh One Two Three Four Five. *(Tosha finishes up the footprints and wipes her hand) *Michael: (giggling) That's good. *Tosha: See baby footprints are easy to make. When my mom has our new baby that's the kind of itsy bitsy footprints the baby will make. *Barney: You all worked very hard to make this book today. *Tosha: Uh huh but we haven't written the title on the front every book needs a name. We need a special picture on the cover too. *Michael: Barney would you do one for us? *Barney: Why thank you Michael I'd love to and because you're each so special why don't we put you on the cover? *Michael: Oh that sounds good. *Tosha: Thanks Barney. *(Music starts for It's Nice Just to Be Me) ( Barney starts painting the cover for the book) *Kids (singing) There are lots of special people in the world looking different as can be And there's one I know so very very well and that special person is me. *Gang (singing) No one else is just like I am. No one else is just like me. I was born very special and I'm special now and it's nice just to be me. *Kids (singing) You see my eyes nose and hair are special just because they're mine. *Barney: My tummy and chin and even my skin make me special all of the time. *Gang (continues singing) No one else is just like I am No one else is just like me I was born very special and I'm special now and it's nice just to be me. *Kids (singing) You see my eyes nose and hair are special just because they're mine. *Barney: My tummy and chin and even my skin make me special all of the time! *Gang (singing) No one else is just like I am No one else is just like me I was born very special and I'm special now and it's nice just to be me I was born very special and I'm special now and it's nice (holds note) just to be me (holds note until last bar of the song) *(Music ends) *Kids: Oh that was fun. *Michael: (to Barney) Are you finished yet? *Barney: Okay! (giggles and puts down the paintbrush) This looks great, (puts down paint) ladies and gentlemen the cover picture for our book is complete. *Michael: Oh good *(Barney turns the easel around) *Michael: Oh it looks just like us. The title is Our Silly Book. *Barney: It's the most special picture I can paint. *(Music starts for I Love You) *Barney: Because it's a picture of my special friends. *(Michael goes over to give Barney a hug) *Kids: Aw thanks Barney. *Tosha: We love you. *Barney: Aw *Gang (singing) I love you You love me We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too I love you You love me We're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too. *(Music ends) *Kids: Bye Barney we had fun today. *Barney: So long I had a great time (giggles) see you soon buh bye. *(Tosha turns off the light and Barney turns back into a doll. A twinkle appears in toy Barney's left eye.) *Barney Says Intro *(Barney enters the playground facing us) Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today. *(Picture of Barney loving to paint pictures) I just love to paint pictures, don't you. There are so many different ways. *(Picture of the Kids using crayons) You can use crayons. *(Picture of the Kids painting a brush) Or paint with a brush. *(Picture of the Kids cutting shapes on color paper) It's fun to cut shapes out of color paper. *(Picture of the Kids placing this for another piece of paper) And then paste them on to another piece of paper. Have you ever made a picture that way? *(Picture of a girl in the picture on the easel) Sometimes it's fun to make a picture of a house. Why you can even put yourself in the picture. *(Picture of Tosha put pink bows on her hair) Tosha painted a pretty picture of herself. Have you ever done that? *(Picture of Michael handing Barney The Silly Book) Wasn't that a silly story I made up about the pictures we put together in our book? (giggles) *(Picture of Tomie DePaola) If you love to draw and practice enough, you might even grow up to be an artist. *(Picture of Tomie colors a rainbow) But you don't have to be an artist to have fun drawing. You can make a picture of me like this one. *(Picture of happy Barney) I know I'd love it. Because I love you. *(Roll Credits is Too Short) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends (Drewit1) Part 1 to 3 Category:Barney & Friends Season 1, 2 and 3 for Drewit1! Category:Barney & Friends Drewit1 Credits is Too Short / No Credits